Some power plant systems, for example certain nuclear, simple cycle and combined cycle power plant systems, employ turbines in their design and operation. Some of these turbines are driven by a flow of high temperature working fluid (e.g., steam, gas, etc.) which is directed over and/or through a series of stages and components (e.g., alternating stationary and rotary airfoils/buckets/blades) within the turbine to generate power. These components and stages may be located at close proximity (e.g., small clearances) relative to one another so as to decrease working fluid leakage through the system and improve turbine efficiency. As a result of the high temperatures of this steam during operation, components (e.g., blades, shells, rotors, etc.) experience a significant increase in temperature, often rising across a temperature range of hundreds of degrees Fahrenheit. This temperature increase may cause the components of the turbine to expand and/or contract during the various operational phases of the turbine. However, component expansion rates may vary depending on component size, orientation, shape, thermal symmetries, etc., and these variances in expansion may require that clearances between the components be incorporated into the design to prevent rubbing of components and damage to the turbine during transient periods of operation (e.g., start-up, cool-down, etc.). These clearances may compensate for the inconsistent uniform bulk section temperatures in components, particularly stationary components such as the shell, which may cause these components to deflect relative to rotating components of the turbine. As a result, these clearances may limit turbine design and steady state operation, reducing turbine efficiency and allowing leakage of steam past turbine components.